gallforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Lufy
Lufy (also spelled sometimes as Luffy) is one of the central characters in the First Story Arc of the Gall Force saga. An ace Attacker pilot, she is featured in all first three movie/OVAs of the first series, and is one of most notable characters of the franchise. Introduction Lufy is the hotheaded ace pilot of the Attackers, a special group of anti-ship fighter operators. She is shown to clash a lot with the rest of the crew and with authority, although she also has a strong sense of duty, and is a firm believer in the Solnoid cause in the war. Although hotheaded and brash, Lufy is an extremely talented fighter, and like any other Solnoid, is specialized in any form of combat, capable of handling herself even when on foot or in a mere struggle suit. Despite this, she is shown to expose herself repeatedly to danger. She also has a strong sense of camraderie, and large part of her attachment to the cause is the sense of saving all the fellow Solnoids she can. ''Eternal Story'' Lufy was an Attacker attached to the Akonka'guya battlegroup. She was recorded to have more than 100 kills in her record, although stories about her persisted throughout the Solnoid forces t hat her squadrons were always wiped out in the process. Lufy is first seen in Eternal Story trying to make an emergency landing in whatever ship possible after her entire squadron was just wiped out and her Branch is damaged by enemy fire. She makes a (somewhat) succesful landing in the Star Leaf, despite Rumy telling her very lamely not to. She's then forced to join the remaining crew, while the ship enters lightspeed towards the 9th System. After the ship becomes stranded in Alpha-12 due to a G-Canceller malfunction, Lufy is ordered to help the rest of the crew in reaching and repairing it. She saves Pony after the brown girl panics and separates from the tether, nearly drifting into deep space. During this time, the Paranoid Axis' flotilla under the command of Dorn arrives, and Lufy and Rabby are to scramble to intercept them. It is here when Rabby confronts her about her record, causing Lufy to go angsty for a moment before they go out in their Balsam fighters. Lufy ends up sacrificing herself to allow the ship to reenter lightspeed, going solo in her struggle suit against the Paranoid drones and holding them off long enough. She is last seen drifting in space inside her suit along with one of the automated Bronze-D mobile weapons. ''Destruction'' Ten years later, the Lorelai battlegroup is rendezvousing with the 1st and 2nd Solnoid fleets in Alpha-12 to begin their next offensive against the Paranoid fleet, when the flagship encounters the debris field resultant from the battle a decade ago. Lufy is found to be technically dead, but perfectly preserved, and is revived by Shildy and Spea using the highly-advanced tech medicine of the Solnoids. After she wakes up a lá Ripley in Aliens, Lufy finds Catty, who turns out to be a different one from the one in the Star Leaf. Before the other girls are able to delve into details, however, one of the Paranoid fleets attacks, and Lufy joins the fight, showing her still-living Attacker skill by destroying a large Paranoid ship. Afterwards, Shildy and the new Gall Force reveal the truth about the Species Unification Plan, Catty and the fate of the Star Leaf and her crew to Lufy, as well as the necessity to prevent damage to Terra, where the new lifeform resides now. Although initially skeptical due to her firm belief in the Solnoid cause, Lufy ends up helping her newfound comrades in their quest to disable the System Destroyer in the 9th System, and foil Supreme Leader Journey's plans. Despite this, however, Lufy continues to believe in the necessity of a total Solnoid victory. ''Stardust War'' In Stardust War, Lufy continues to help out her new Gall Force, and meets Intelligence Captain Catty Nebulart, who finally reveals in detail the whole nature of the Species Unification Plan. Lufy then joins her and the other girls in an attempt to convince both sides to cease fighting, in order to save those that they can, to avoid a completely pointless battle. Although it seems that they could be initially succesful, their plan ends in complete failure due to both supreme leaders. This finally convinces Lufy to continue the fight, and she blasts off in her own fighter towards the battle in space, where she is last seen combatting Paranoid ships and drones. She is then presumably killed, along with everything else in the Sigma Narse system, when both sides fire on each other with the Planet Destroyers. ''The Revolution'' Lufy is the ace pilot of the West Force, and pilots a red mobile fighter, capable of taking down both entire ships as well as automated fighters. She becomes Rabby's rival briefly and early in the OVA, and her main motivation is to finally beat the redhead once and for all. Gallery -Anime-Takeover- Gall Force 1 Eternal Story Movie (F070E360).ogm snapshot 00.13.42 -2013.12.17 13.29.03-.jpg -Anime-Takeover- Gall Force 1 Eternal Story Movie (F070E360).ogm snapshot 01.21.37 -2013.12.17 15.56.04-.jpg Lufy.(Gall.Force).full.378149.jpg -Anime-Takeover- Gall Force 3 Stardust War Movie (BAF0A6C0).ogm snapshot 00.01.15 -2013.12.19 11.57.44-.jpg -Anime-Takeover- Gall Force 2 Destruction Movie (682F23B9).ogm snapshot 44.31 -2013.12.18 16.01.58-.jpg -Anime-Takeover- Gall Force 2 Destruction Movie (682F23B9).ogm snapshot 10.45 -2013.12.18 13.56.04-.jpg OTP2.jpg 64557.jpg 64560.jpg 64711.jpg that's_cool_brah.jpg galll.jpg more_moe_than_K-ON.jpg Trivia *Her theme is that of a Wolf. *The character of Riff-Raff of the manga series Gunsmith Cats is blatantly based and designed like Lufy. Both Gall Force and Gunsmith Cats' characters were designed by famed mangaka Kenichi Sonoda. Category:Female characters Category:Beautiful Space Girls (as Astronaut) Category:Beautiful characters